Lie, Steal, and Envy
by effyrodriguez
Summary: the drug addict (Lydia), the anorexic ballerina (Stiles), and the jock (Ethan). This is their story. Mainly told through Stiles's Pov.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles's Pov

I'm so glad when the pounding in my head finally stops but then it hits me. I wasn't dead. I somehow managed to survive. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was seeing my boyfriend crying his eyes out. I never meant to cause him any pain. I was just trying to end mine. I look around for Lydia, my best friend, but she's nowhere to be found. Of course she wouldn't be here. She's never here when I need her the most. Where's Lydia I manage to say and Ethan lets go of my hand. She's dead Stiles. Ethan's cries get louder and as much as I'd like to go hug him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear I can't. All I can do is watch as the tears consume him. I don't think I could of beared to watch him if I was someone else. How's Eli? He doesn't know Stiles. No one has told him? even as the question escapes my lips I can't imagine how one would tell a child his mom is dead. Would he even understand? I guess I should tell him. Eli's like a son to me. Lydia would always leave him and I'd have to take care of him. Stiles did you not hear what I said…Lydia's dead. What does he expect me to do…cry. Maybe it's the morphine but I don't feel any different. It feels as if the world is still the same and when I wake up Lydia would be right beside me telling me the latest gossip and we would both laugh.

Ethan's Pov

When Stiles wakes up my heart seems to stop beating. After everything that I've been through these past couple hours my prayers have seem to be answered. I don't think I could of lived if I had lost Stiles. I was not expecting Stiles to ask about Lydia but when he does all the pain comes back. As much as I love Stiles a part of me was still in love with Lydia and to have her taken away from me was unbearable. There's this tight feeling in my chest and I let go of Stiles's hand to get a hold of myself. Stiles looks hurt by the action as if he knows I was still in love with her and that he was second best. But Stiles means everything to me. He has to go and stab my heart again by mentioning Eli. Eli always smiled when his mom would come home. He would wait for hours and though Stiles and I would do our best to keep him happy he would never be as happy as he was when he saw his mom walk through the door. Though Stiles is responding he doesn't seem to be all there as if he's slowly slipping away from my fingertips. Does he not realize that his best friend is dead. She's gone and she's never coming back. It's just the two of us now and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Stiles never leaves me.


	2. Chapter 2

a year earlier

Stiles and Lydia

**Lydia**: So how is he?

**Stiles**: I have no clue what you're talking about Lydia.

**Lydia**: Ethan you silly goose.

**Stiles**: Everybody knows then.

**Lydia**: Of course when you have me as a friend.

**Stiles**: How did you find out?

**Lydia**: I saw you guys making out by your jeep.

**Stiles**: You followed us!

**Lydia**: You were acting strange Stiles I knew something was up.

**Stiles**: What do you mean by strange?

**Lydia**: You were being happy for once.

**Stiles**: Is that bad?

**Lydia**: No but it doesn't suit you. Anyways can you look after Eli tonight?

**Stiles**: You're going out again.

**Lydia**: You make it seem as a bad thing.

**Stiles**: It is when you're neglecting your own child.

**Lydia**: I'm enjoying my life Stiles can't I be happy too.

**Stiles**: I'm not saying that you can't be happy I'm just saying that you need to take more responsibility for your actions. (**Lydia rolls her eyes.) **You decided to have this child though you knew you could of prevented it.

**Lydia**: Can we please talk about something else?

**Stiles**: Only if you promise to stay home tonight and spend some time with your son.

**Lydia:** Alright mother.

**Stiles**: I'm only trying to help you Lydia.

**Lydia**: I know.

* * *

Stiles and Ethan

**Ethan**: You going to the game tonight.

**Stiles**: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Ethan**: How's Lydia?

**Stiles**: She's getting worse. You should see her she's like a corpse.

**Ethan**: Rehab didn't do any justice for her then.

**Stiles**: Seems like it.

**Ethan**: When's your performance?

**Stiles**: In May.

**Ethan**: You excited?

**Stiles**: Not really.

**Ethan**: Why not?

**Stiles**: Abigail got the main solo. I wasn't good enough for them.

**Ethan**: Who cares what they think?

**Stiles**: I do.

**Ethan**: You want to get some lunch?

**Stiles**: I'm not hungry.

**Ethan**: Stiles you're so concerned about Lydia's health but you should be more concerned about yours.

**Stiles**: What are you trying to say?

**Ethan**: I'm just…

**Stiles**: I'm not perfect enough for you is that it?

**Ethan**: Of course not babe.

**Stiles**: Well this is my stop so…

**Ethan**: I'll see you at the game.

**Stiles**: Bye.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia

**Stiles**: I'm back.

**Eli**: Stiles! **(Eli runs over and tries to gives Stiles a hug but only manages to wrap his arms around Stiles's legs.)**

**Stiles**: **(Eli eventually pulls away and Stiles kneels down while placing his hands on Eli's shoulders.)** Hey Eli how are you?

**Eli**: I'm good. You want to come play with me?

**Stiles**: Where's mommy?

**Eli**: She fell asleep.

**Stiles**: Alright I'll play with you but we have to be quiet.

**Eli**: Ok.

**(Stiles goes into Eli's room and sees a clear plastic bag on his bed. Stiles grabs the bag and makes his way towards Lydia's room. Lydia is sleeping on her bed and Stiles sees a cup filled with water on her nightstand and splashes it on her face.)**

**Stiles**: Wake up!

**Lydia**: What? **(Lydia wipes the water off her face with the sleeve of her sweater.)**

**Stiles**: What was this doing in his room? **(Stiles holds the clear plastic bag to her face.) **

**Lydia**: Stiles I didn't take any.

**Stiles**: You expect me to believe that. Are you trying to kill your son?

**Lydia**: No, you know I love him.

**Stiles**: Are you sure about that? You couldn't even spend less than two hours with him and you're telling me you love him.

**Lydia**: Why are you doing this?

**Stiles**: I care about the two of you. I know that you can be a great mother to him but you have to get better first.

**Lydia**: What are you doing?

**Stiles**: I'm calling social services. I'm sorry but his safety comes first.

**Lydia**: Please Stiles don't do this. I'll stop I promise. Please don't take my son from me. **(Lydia doesn't budge from her spot on the bed and watches as Stiles calls social services.)**

**Stiles**: I'm doing what's best for him. I'm sorry.

* * *

Stiles and Ethan

**Stiles**: I'm sorry I missed the game but I had to be there when social services came.

**Ethan**: It's ok there's plenty of games left to see.

**Stiles**: Did I do the wrong thing?

**Ethan**: You did what was best for Eli.

**Stiles**: I suppose you're right.

**Ethan**: How'd she take it?

**Stiles**: I've never seen as many tears fall down her face as I saw then. She kept on crying even after they left. She just remained on the floor hugging his favorite toy close to her chest. It's as if she wasn't herself. Like I was watching someone pretending to be her but it was her and if I could I would have given her an Oscar for her performance. **(Stiles sighs.)** I'll never forgive myself for what I've done.

**Ethan**: Come here. **(Ethan wraps his arms around Stiles and Stiles nuzzles his head into his neck. Stiles finally breaks down and Ethan runs his hand through his hair trying to calm him down.) **It's going to be okay.

* * *

Lydia and Ethan

**Ethan**: Lydia? **(Lydia is crouched in a corner rocking back and forth whispering things to herself. As soon as she hears Ethan she pulls her knees closer to her chest.)**

**Lydia**: What do you want?

**Ethan**: Make sure you're ok.

**Lydia**: He's going to pay for what he did.

**Ethan**: Lydia you're overreacting.

**Lydia**: Am I? Imagine if someone was to take your child away from you. Someone who you trusted with your life. How would you feel?

**Ethan**: I'm sorry.

**Lydia**: Are you?

**Ethan**: Of course I am.

**Lydia**: Please, you probably convinced him to do it.

**Ethan**: Why would I do that?

**Lydia**: You'd do anything to make my life miserable like I did yours.

**Ethan**: I get that you're upset but you shouldn't be taking it out on your friends.

**Lydia**: What friends? You both hate me. **(Ethan doesn't say anything and Lydia notices he's giving her that look he always gave when they were together.)** Ethan?

**Ethan**: I'm sorry, it was a mistake coming here. **(Ethan runs out the door before Lydia has a chance to say something. Once she hears the door close she continues to rock back and forth crying herself to sleep.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Lydia

**Lydia**: You have less than five seconds to get off my doorstep.

**Stiles**: Lydia c'mon.

**Lydia**: Why are you here?

**Stiles**: I know things haven't been great between us but I thought we could watch a movie and talk about boys.** (Lydia tries closing the door.)** C'mon you can't stay mad at me forever. I need you Lydia. You're the only friend I have.

**Lydia**: Really? That's the best you got?

**Sties**: Well I also ordered chinese food to be delivered here so unless you want to pay you might as well let me in.

**Lydia**: You're unbelievable.

**Stiles**: I know.

* * *

Stiles and Ethan

**Ethan**: So did you make up with Lydia?

**Stiles**: Not exactly. More like she was forced to forgive me unless she wanted to pay for some chinese food.

**Ethan**: So she's still mad at you?

**Stiles**: Can you blame her?

**Ethan**: You did the right thing Stiles. She'll figure it out eventually.

**Stiles**: Eventually's not soon enough.

* * *

Lydia and Scott

**(Lydia and Scott are both panting as they stare at the ceiling.)**

**Scott**: So that was fun.

**Lydia**: Yeah it was. **(Lydia gets up from the bed and starts getting dressed.)**

**Scott**: Does that surprise you? **(Scott watches as Lydia rehooks her bra.)**

**Lydia**: No not at all.

**Scott**: So can we do it again sometime?

**Lydia**: Depends. **(Lydia rubs her lips back and forth as she finishes applying lipstick.)**

**Scott**: On what?

**Lydia**: Whether or not I'd want to see you again.

**Scott**: Ouch!

**Lydia**: Yeah well you're welcome to use the shower if you'd like but I'd like it if you weren't here when I get back. **(Lydia makes her way out of her room and Scott sinks back down on to the pillows.)**

* * *

Lydia and Ethan

**Jackson**: You should come back to my place? **(Ethan laughs between kisses and Jackson wraps his fingers tighter through Ethan's hair bringing him closer.)** C'mon let's get out of here.

**Ethan**: Yeah…uh I have to go to the loo first.

**Jackson**: Oh, okay.

**Ethan**: **(As Ethan is washing his hands he sees Lydia leaned back against one of the stalls, head resting back behind her.)** Lydia?** (Ethan kneels down in front of her and she starts laughing.)**

**Lydia**: There's my little Ethanator.

**Ethan**: Jeez what are you on?** (Lydia shrugs.)**

**Lydia**: You look hot.

**Ethan**: Lydia…Lydia look at me.** (Ethan places his hands on her shoulders.)** Who are you here with?

**Lydia**: You now.

**Ethan**: C'mon let's get you out of here.** (Ethan wraps his arm around her waist and she wraps her arm around his neck. As they approach her doorstep Lydia lets go of him.)**

**Lydia**: Oh god I think I'm going to….**(Lydia vomits in a nearby bush and Ethan kneels beside her rubbing small circles up and down her back.)** why are you being so nice to me?

**Ethan**: I care about you Lyds.

**Lydia:** I love it when you call me that. **(Ethan backs away.) **

**Ethan**: Let's get you inside. **(Ethan leads Lydia to her bed and lays beside her. Lydia goes to kiss him but he pushes her away.)** What are you doing?

**Lydia**: What does it look like. **(Lydia smirks.)**

**Ethan**: Let's just go to bed. **(Ethan closes his eyes but Lydia places her lips on his.)** Lyds stop it…you're out of it.

**Lydia**: Yeah aren't you?

**Ethan**: I may have had a few drinks. **(Lydia starts to tug at his shirt.)** Lydia…oh fuck it.

* * *

Stiles and Ethan

**(Ethan walks into the living room to see Stiles practicing for his performance.)**

**Ethan**: Why didn't you wake me up? **(Ethan scratches the back of his head.)**

**Stiles**: I tried. Loads of times. **(Stiles continues to not look at him.)**

**Ethan**: I'm sorry. **(Stiles stops dancing and makes his way to the kitchen with Ethan following behind him.)**

**Stiles**: Is everything okay between us?

**Ethan**: What could be wrong?

**Stiles**: Why do you stink of alcohol?

**Ethan**: I just had a few beers with some friends. **(Stiles glares at him.) **You think I'm seeing someone?

**Stiles**: Well? Are you?

**Ethan**: No of course not babe. I only love you. **(Ethan wraps his arms around Stiles's waist planting kisses along Stiles's neck.)**

**Stiles**: Get off me.**(Ethan continues to kiss Stiles.)** I said get off me! **(Stiles tries to push Ethan but ends up falling to the ground.)**

**Ethan**: You okay? **(Ethan tries to put his hand on Stiles's shoulder but Stiles pulls his arm back.)**

**Stiles**: Just leave.

**Ethan**: Stiles...

**Stiles**: I said leave! **(Once Ethan leaves Stiles makes his way over to the bathroom. As he looks in the mirror he starts muttering things to himself.) **Pathetic, worthless piece of shit. (**Stiles punches the mirror and the shards of glass pierce his skin.) **Fuck!


End file.
